1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image signal processing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to an image signal processing apparatus for controlling a visual point of a video image picked up by a video camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a sports event is broadcast by, for example, a television broadcast, a plurality of video cameras are located at respective positions of the place where the sports events are carried out, and one of video images from these plurality of video cameras is selected and broadcast. In that case, in order to perform more proper shooting, a single object is picked up by more than two video cameras, and output video images from these video cameras are sequentially switched and displayed.
However, if the output video images are switched unintentionally, visual point positions are switched discretely so that viewers cannot grasp the situations of the sports event being broadcast and there is a risk that the presentation of the sports event will be degraded considerably.
More particularly, when a baseball game is broadcast, if the video cameras are located at a backstop, a first base and a third base and the video cameras are unintentionally switched under the condition that an image of a second base is picked up, it becomes difficult for the viewer to recognize the situation of baseball such as when a runner runs, a fielder throws a ball and so on.